Closure
by MintyMelon
Summary: Rose goes to see Scorpius one last time because she needs closure.


**Closure**

_Okay Rose, _I thought, _you can do this, it can't be that hard, you are a strong 23 year old. You. Can. Do. This!_

Truthfully, I couldn't even believe I was here, at my ex-boyfriend's apartment complex, ready to knock on his door and talk to him for the first time in three months after he left me as I was boarding a train for Paris.

We were supposed to go together, you see. A private getaway for the two of us, away from my huge family, and away from his aristocratic parents. It was to celebrate our second anniversary of going out.

Yet, as we were about to board the train, he turned to me and muttered, "Rose, I can't do this," and then left without another word.

Needless to say, I was aghast at his nerve, to leave me at the station five minutes before the train left.

How could he have, we had been going steady for two years and had known each other twelve, ever since that fateful day on Platform 9 ¾ when my dad had told me to keep my distance. I had tried to follow his advice until Potions that year, Professor Slughorn had paired us together. Despite my pervious teachings, I went and befriended him. Although he was in Slytherin an I in Gryffindor, we some how made it work.

After Hogwarts, we went our separate ways, I went to train as a Healer and he went to become an Auror. Then, when I was 21, we were brought back together when he got injured by a spell and I was filling in for a friend in the Spell Damage Ward, I was normally stationed in the Potion and Plant Poisoning Ward.

When he was better, we ended up going out for drinks. One thing led to another and the next thing I knew, we were snogging.

The next day he turned up at my flat (Merlin only knows how he knew where I lived) and asked me to go out with him. I said yes and we had a great time, up until Paris, when he left abruptly with barely any explanation.

Who was my boyfriend you may ask. None other than Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, bastard extraordinaire. The man who single-handedly broke my heart into a million pieces.

And yet, I find myself standing outside his door, ready to talk to him. Merlin what is wrong with me.

I took a deep breath, stepped forward and knocked three times, _bang, bang, bang._

He opened the door seconds later, looking the same as always, slightly disheveled platinum blonde hair and piercing gray eyes.

"Rose, what are you doing here?" he asked, not bothering to hide his surprise.

This was why I came wasn't it, to talk to him, to ask him that one question. Disregarding my nerves, I said, "I need closure, I need to know why you left that day, at the station."

"Why," he replied simply.

"Because," I responded, "Lysander asked me to go out with him and I can't move on until I know why, I need closure, Scorpius."

He sighed and put his hand to his head. It was a while until he spoke, I was almost convinced that he wasn't going to answer.

"I left because my dad said that he would disinherit me if I stepped foot on that train and I couldn't let him do that, my parents are the only family I have since all of my grandparents are dead. They mean so much to me."

"So let me get this straight, you left me because you father told you to. You know, the Scorpius Malfoy that I knew would never have let anyone boss him around," I spat venomously at him.

"Well Rose, I'm sorry but I've changed, I've grown up."

Determined to get the last word, I looked him straight in the eyes, his beautiful grey eyes and said calmly, "The Scorpius Malfoy that I knew would have fought for the things he wanted and I'm sorry that I'm not worth it."

With that, I ran away, angry tears cascading down my face. But, despite how much I didn't want to, I accepted what he said because I know that if I'm not worth enough to him to fight for me, then he's not good enough for me.

And plus, I knew that Lysander Scamander would be there for me and in time, help me pick up the pieces of my freshly broken heart. But, in the mean time, at least I had my closure.


End file.
